Scream Girls
Scream Girls is a Happy Tree Friends Fanon episode. Starring *Checkers *Lammy *Mr Pickles Featuring *Petunia *Giggles *Flaky *Jacky *Yin Plot Checkers is seen at her hame making popcorn. Suddenly her door bell rings and she goes to open the door. On the other side of the door stand Petunia, Lammy, Giggles, Flaky, Yin and Jacky, Checkers lets the girls in. Soon the girls oare sitting in front of a tv watching a movie. Petunia is eaten popcorn but runs out so she goes to make more, at this same time Mr Pickels appears and fllows her. Inside the kitchen Petunia is about to put popcorn in the microwave when she suddenly hears tapping at a window. Petunia goes to the window and opens it, she then sticks her head out and looks around for the source of the tapping, unaware of Mr Pickles stand behind her. Mr Pickels jumps on the window and in falls on Petunia cutting her head off. A few minutes pass before the others notice Petunia isnt back. Giggles gets up to look for her, but when she gets in the kitchen nothing is there. Giggles turns around to head back to the others only to slip on a liquid. Giggles falls and hits her head. Right above her on the counter is Mr Pickles who pushes a meat mallet off and it cracks Giggles head open spilling out her brain. With Giggles not coming back the rst begin to get scared. At this same time Mr Pickles is hiding behind a dvd player. Flaky decides she wants to go but as soon as she stands up a dvd flies from the player and aslices her head in half. Everyone screams as Flaky falls over dead, suddenly Checkers and Lammy see Mr Pickles. Checker of course only sees a pickle but shes suspisouse. Suddenly Mr Pickles moves and Checkers relizes whats going on. Mr Pickles jumps on a Light and breaks it from the ceiling making it fall on Yin. Jacky freaks out and runs towards the front door only to slip on Mr Pickles, Jacky lands right by a sofa chair and Mr Pickles pops out the footrest knocking off her head. Lammy tries to stop Mr Pickles but he tackles her. He is about to stab her with a toothpick when Checkers slices him in half with a knife. With Mr Pickles gone the two survivors sigh in religef. The episode ends when a truck smashes into Checkers' house and spills its load, a bunch of pickles. Lammy screams as they all turn into Mr. Pickles. Deaths *Petunia is beheaded by a window. *Giggles' head is cracked open by a meat mallet. *Flaky\s head is cut in half by a DVD. *A light falls on Yin. *Jacky is beheaded by a footrest. *Mr. Pickles is cut in half. *Lammy and Checkers are killed by a group of Mr. Pickles. Trivia *This is the first time someone besides Lammy realizes whatt Mr. Pickles is. *This episode is the first time Mr. Pickles dies. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 20 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images